doraemonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Dream Player
|-|1979 anime= The Dream Player is an episode from the Doraemon 1979 anime. Summary When Nobita tries to sleep, Doraemon gives him a gadget pillow that gives him a certain type of dream. Nobita repeatedly gives up on each type of dream when things don't go his way only to find out he may have broken it all together. Plot Charaters *Doraemon *Nobi Nobita *Tamako Nobi *Nobisuke *Shizuka Minamoto *Takeshi Gouda *Suneo Honekawa *Sensei Gadgets used *Dream Player Videos Trivia *One of the dreams Nobita has is a clear reference to the Star Wars franchise. However, The Star Wars charaters are parodied: **Death Vader: Sensei **Jedi: Nobita **Princess Leia: Shizuka **R2D2: Takeshi Gouda **Chewbacca: Doraemon **C-3PO: Suneo *When the Nobita clone explains that it's one dream, this implies that he was changing discs in his dream but not in reality. Differences between anime and manga *Gian, Suneo, Shizuka from the Teenage Drama did'nt made a reapperance in the manga, but they did in the anime. *The dreams are different to the 2005 version. **However, the Instructor dream and Teenage Drama is the only both to be carried to the 2005 version. *The plot only contains the parts that are not included in the original manga. |-|2005 anime= The Tale of Nobita's Dream is an episode from the Doraemon 2005 anime. Summary When Nobita tries to sleep, Doraemon gives him a gadget pillow that gives him a certain type of dream. Nobita repeatedly gives up on each type of dream when things don't go his way only to find out he may have broken it all together. Plot Characters *Doraemon *Nobi Nobita *Tamako Nobi *Nobisuke *Shizuka Minamoto *Takeshi Gouda *Suneo Honekawa Gadgets used *Dream Player Trivia *Currenty this episode hasn't to be remaked yet. *A list of reasons Nobita wants to end each dream right away: **Instructional: The clone is too "pushy" for him. **Pirate Story: Shizuka claims that it could take about three days to get to the buried treasure. **Sci-Fi: Math problem requirements are included. **Superhero Adventure: Bell peppers got stuffed in his mouth. **Teenage Drama: His friends went farther than him and he can't keep up. Unfortunately, he doesn't wake up. *When the Nobita clone explains that it's one dream, this implies that he was changing discs in his dream but not in reality. |-|American English dub= Experimental Dream Schemes (originally titled The Tale of Nobita's Dream) is an episode from the U.S. English version/dub of the Doraemon 2005 anime. Summary When Noby tries to sleep, Doraemon gives him a gadget pillow that gives him a certain type of dream. Noby repeatedly gives up on each type of dream when things don't go his way only to find out he may have broken it all together. Plot Noby, Doraemon, Tammy, and Toby are watching someone sing on TV. However, while they are enjoying it, Noby changes the channel to someone joking around to get people to buy his product. He changes it again to a quiz show, Quiz Attack 250, noticing one of the contestants looks like his neighbor. He switches it again, remembering that Sara Ivy's new movie is on, but it is only a commercial, and switches it to the season premiere of Ninjas vs. Zombies, angering his parents. Tammy sends Noby to his room for the rest of the night. Noby complains to Doraemon about it and Doraemon takes out the Dreamplayer to get Noby to sleep with a cool dream, and tells him about the different themes. Noby chooses an instructor dream, and falls asleep immediately, but is woken up by himself, confusing Noby. It appears that he is in his instructor dream, and the Noby clone is his instructor. He has been woken up at sunrise and is forced to jog through town. Later on, Noby is forced to stay in the cold and is splashed with a bucket of water, being told that it isn't cold if he doesn't believe it is. He dries off and is forced to do homework. Noby argues about how he hates the dream and wants to wake up, and is chased by his instructor, and soon wakes up. He takes the disc out so he can switch it, even though Doraemon tells him he shouldn't. Noby picks A Pirate Story and falls asleep again. He ends up on a large pirate ship where he is the captain, and enjoys everything he has gotten, and meets up with Sue in the dream and talks about where treasure could be, but they find out Noby is seasick. An enemy ship leaded by Big G (G-Beard) and parrot Sneech comes up to them, wanting revenge. All of Noby's crew worry about them, and they begin to lose the fight. They go over to take over the ship and Noby inspires the crew in hopes of battle, and so the fight commences. Noby ends up fighting G-Beard and nearly winning, and G-Beard loses his battle ax. G-Beard goes up to the top of the flag and they both fight each other up there. G-Beard nearly falls off the edge, and Noby is about to win, but he see how high he is and passes out, nearly drowning. He joins Sue on her boat. Sue suggests he shouldn't of been a captain since he is seasick, can't swim, and has no sense of direction, and when he finds out the next stop is 3 days, he forces himself to wake up and then falls asleep again after switching to science fiction. Noby flies in space with his ship and the rest of his people to defeat an Imperial Cruiser. Sneech, the leader of the Sneechians, knows that they will never defeat him, and talks to Big G about ending the war, leading into a commercial break. Sue appears as a hologram in front of Noby and she appears to have found a weak part of their ship and says that he can take it out and he has to solve math problems to find a password. His ship explodes when he miscalculates 3 x 5 as 18. Thinking that it is unfair to have to do math in his dream, he forces himself to wake up again. He then puts in a superhero adventure dream and falls asleep. Tammy Nobi, as a villain (Spicy Momma), is importing spicy peppers and is going to force children to eat all of them, making children sad. Noby, now a superhero, comes up to defeat her. Noby defeats all of her minions, but is forced to eat the peppers even when trying to avoid them, and wakes up again. He then puts in Chase the Sun and skips to the final scene, then falls asleep. Big G, Sue, and Sneech find Noby after some unknown adventure, and they all stare into the horizon. They all chase the sun, but Noby claims he didn't mean it literally and it isn't even the right direction, but for some reason, he doesn't wake up. A strange-looking Doraemon flies to him, staring in one direction. Noby tries to ask Doraemon about it, but he says that the player broke and that he is trapped in the dream forever. Noby runs as far as he can, and ends up on the boat with Sue in A Pirate Story. The water is frozen and the clouds are moving fast. Sue turns into G-Beard and calls his crew to attack Noby as revenge, and oddly, he manages to walk on water. The Sue, Big G, and Sneech from Chase the Sun call him over. Suddenly, he ends up in a classroom, and Sue from the science fiction dream tells him he has to solve math problems. Sue, Parrot Sneech, Sci-Fi Big G, and Sneechian Sneech count down from 5 to the time he has left. Suddenly, Noby gets a 0 and Spicy Momma expels him. He finds the television from his house and sees his family laughing at him on the other side. Suddenly, Noby ends up in a white void, crying, and instructor Noby walks up, telling him that he went a bit overboard, and it turns out the whole entire thing was one dream, pointing out each dream he had, saying he achieved his goal. Noby wakes up the next morning from his instructor dream, complaining to Doraemon about how he hates dreams now, ending the episode with Noby not having learned a single thing. Characters *Doraemon *Noby *Tammy *Toby *Sue *Big G. *Sneech Gadgets used *Dream Player Trivia *The "teenage drama" dream is addressed as Chase the Sun in this version. *This is one of the three full-length episodes used in the first season of the English dub. The first was Doraemon's Time Capsule and the third was A Visitor From the Future. *A list of reasons Noby wants to end each dream right away: **Instructional: The clone is too "pushy" for him. **Pirate Story: Sue claims that it could take about three days to get to the buried treasure. **Sci-Fi: Math problem requirements are included. **Superhero Adventure: Bell peppers got stuffed in his mouth. **Chase the Sun: His friends went farther than him and he can't keep up. Unfortunately, he doesn't wake up. *When the Noby clone explains that it's one dream, this implies that he was changing discs in his dream but not in reality. Category:2005 anime episodes Category:Episodes centered around Nobita Category:1979 anime episodes